The Butterfly
by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley
Summary: "Remember when you asked me what I thought you were?" I asked. She nodded, "Well I know now. You're not a Greaser or Soc, you're a Butterfly." She laughed, "A butterfly?" "Yeah. You ever notice, how butterflies never fly straight? How they... fly around until they find what they're looking for? That's you, and for the first time, you've found what you're looking for." On Haitus!
1. Character Info

A/N: This is an information chapter about one character that is already in my story, but is not introduced so it would be confusing if I just put her in here. This isn't my first Outsider's story, but it is now my only one. I deleted the other one. I will have pictures of the OC's on my profile hopefully by tomorrow.

* * *

Name: Jillian Curtis

Nickname: Jill

Age: 12 going on 13

Looks:

Face: Round face, dimples, hazel eyes

Hair: Shoulder length light brown hair

Height: 4'9

Info:

-She is the youngest Curtis

-She is friends with everyone on the gang

-She used to be a Soc

-She's very caring

-She used to live in California

-She hates Curly Shepard

~Butterfly~

Name: Alexandra Fander

Nickname: Alex, Alexis, Lexi, Ally, Butterfly

Age: 16 going on 17

Looks:

Face: Oval shaped, dimples, blue eyes

Hair: Long blonde hair

Height: 5'6 1/2

Info:

-Lived in a lot of places

-Something or someone always follows her

-A Soc and Greaser

-No family, always alone

-Strong and tough girl

-Has anger problems

-Admires families

* * *

A/N: So I added the other girl too. They both appear in the first chapter.


	2. First Sighting, But That Ain't Important

A/N: The first chapter! Yay! Please Review!

* * *

Ponyboy's POV

I walked down the street. "Greaser!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see Socs driving by, yelling and throwing empty bottles and cans at me.

That was the first time I saw her. She had long blonde hair, flowing in the wind as she past. She looked apologetic, like she didn't want them to do that. She mouthed, "I'm sorry!". Seeing this, a Soc boy sitting next to her, slapped her. She let out a small cry. It wasn't loud, but it was audible.

Actually, I had seen her before. She was watching in the distance at Johnny and Dally's funeral. She had looked apologetic then too.

I forgot this for the time being. Especially dreading what could possibly happen at home. Darry had been on me recently for getting a C because I'm the smart one. I walked up the steps, and for the first time in my life, the door was locked. I pounded on the door.

"Darry! Soda! Jill! You home?" I yelled. Steve came out of the house. I sure as hell didn't expect this, especially since Steve hated me. I was just 'Soda's little brother', but I was okay with it now. I noticed the bruises on his face.

"Hey kid." He greeted. He didn't sound mad, he sounded sad. Something was definitely wrong. Steve was never sad, who am I kidding, Steve was never nice.

"What's wrong? What happened to you?" I asked. Something was wrong with Darry, Soda, or Jillian.

"Don't go in yet. Jillian's goin' to come in a sec, just wait." He said, walking back in. I knew it had to be Soda. Sure, Steve got along with Jillian, Darry, and Soda, but only something happening to Soda would make him upset. They were best friends, what was to expect. I was about to go in, but Jillian came out.

"Hey Pony." She said, in her cheerful voice. She didn't like people to be mad, especially not at her, though people got mad at her a lot. That was one of the things I ever understood about my sister.

"Jill, what's goin' on?" I asked. I want to know, but at the same time I didn't.

She sighed and looked down. She didn't want me to know, but she was going to tell me, "Steve and Soda," She paused. I knew it was Soda, "They got jumped when they were walking home from the DX. Steve's okay, but they pulled chains on Soda. He's pretty bad. At least one cracked rib." She didn't talk country; I don't think she ever would. She had grown up in California with our grandparents, until recently. She was trying to fit in more, but I knew, the minute she had the chance, she would move back to California. She wasn't meant for the country after living for at least 10 years in a city. She could change, but I highly doubted it.

"Why can't I go in?" I asked, "You got to."

"Yeah, but I was here all day, so I was here when Steve brought Soda back here."

"He had to _bring_ Soda here? It's that bad?"

"Well... Soda was hurtin' bad. He could hardly walk without hurtin'." And there was her country voice. She hardly ever spoke like that. I pushed open the door; Jillian followed. Soda was leaning back into the couch, clutching his side. The look of pain on his face scared me. Jillian was right, he was beat up pretty bad. His body and face was marked with cuts and bruises, some of which, were so big that I was scared. Darry was taking care of him. Soda always took care of me or Jill when we got into a fight, but never Darry. Darry could take care of himself, and he made that clear. Darry was tough, but not invincible. He always had a soft spot when one of us got hurt, and was really protective of Jill, Soda, and me.

I looked at Soda again, there was a bump on his head I didn't notice. His eyes were closed, "Hey," Darry whispered, "Hey little buddy, keep your eyes open for a sec." Soda did open his eyes, but they were filled with pain. I saw Darry wince slightly at it. I never saw him do that. Darry then looked over at me, "Pony, help me take him to your room. He needs to rest for bit." I nodded and helped Darry take him into our bedroom. Jillian slept on a separate bed in Darry's room. It was a small house for the four of us, but it was workin' out.

After dinner that night, I got a plate for Soda and took it into our bedroom. Jillian was there talking to him about... I don't what. He was still layin' down, and didn't look like he wanted to move. Jillian was sitting next to him, stroking his hair like she would a dog. She always liked to to do that to anyone who was hurt, and it did make them feel better.

"Hey Pony, how you been?" Soda asked from the bed. They had finally noticed me. I don't think Soda remember much of what happened today, but I sure did.

"Hey." I replied, "I'm good, what about you?" I set the food down on the table next to him, and as if they knew why, Jillian was helping him sit up.

"Been better." He replied, taking a bite of the dinner. It was simple. In Soda's head, everyone meant more than him. You know how, in people's minds, they are the rulers, and some people care about the people in their world and others wanted to care about themselves over others? That wasn't Soda. In his head, he was below everyone else. He cared about his own needs, but after others. Some people are just like that. I'm not, neither is anyone else in the gang. In my mind, I'm the king, but I do care about others and what the best for them, except maybe the Socs, and Steve. Naw, Steve too. I didn't like him and he didn't like me, but he was my brother's best friend. I had to care. Jillian is the same way, except, she cares about everyone, including the Socs and Steve. She and Steve were actually good friends. I never understood that either. Steve and Jillian got along, but Steve hated me.

Jillian was a Soc back in California and she was when she moved here, that was until people found out where and who she lived and hung out with. Socs and her were even. They thought of her as a Soc and a greaser. The fact was: she acted like a Soc, but other than that, she was pure greaser. Certain Socs she hated, and certain greasers she hated, but none in our gang. She hated Curly Shepard for sure. He always hit on her and once tried to force her on a date, but she was a tough girl for her age. She had kicked Curly in the knee and ran back here. Boy, she sure made a riot after that. She was pissed.

I knew one thing about today, Soda wouldn't go to work for the next few days. Darry wouldn't make him like this.

* * *

A/N: Thank You and Please Review!


	3. What Are You? A Greaser Or A Soc?

A/N: So, even though I want follows/favorites/reviews(FFR), I will still update because I like this story, but please FFR. Anyone of them. I would really appreciate it! Oh, and after she introduces herself to Two Bit, she is going to be called Alex in everything but dialoge.

* * *

**Ponyboy's POV**

A week later, school had started up again. I was in the smart classes again. Two Bit was in 10th grade again, and so was I this year. It was just like usual.

"Class, we have a new student today." Mrs. White said, "Alexandra Harris."

The girl said, "Call me Alexis. I go by anything but Alexandra." I remembered her now.

"Oh... uh... okay.. Alexis please go sit in the open seat next to Ponyboy." She said, pointing to the seat to the right of me. She nodded, moving towards the seat. She stood next to it for a few seconds, then dropped her backpack next to it and plopped down. She turned to me.

"Ponyboy?" She asked. I waited for the insult, "You're the kid Jack yelled at. Sorry 'bout that." She apologized.

"It's fine." I said. I noticed she was wearing clothes a Greaser would, but the Socs didn't seem hostile towards her. I didn't mention it, "You're boyfriend's a Soc." I commented.

"No. He's not my boyfriend. He's a just a guy I know." She answered, "So was everyone else in that mustang."

"What, you don't have no friends?"

"I've never found anyone I fit in with. I've never found a place that I fit in with either, though, it's pretty nice here."

"Really?" I asked. I loved this place, but I didn't think it was very nice.

"Yeah, ain't never been to a place like this." When the bell rang, she picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, and looked at me again, "So where you goin' now?"

"My locker, then chemistry." I answered, leaving the room. She was following me.

"Hey, Pony." I heard someone call. Two Bit came up to me. I looked around, Alexis was gone.

"Two Bit." I greeted, "What's up?"

"Let's go to the DX, blow off the rest of the day." Two Bit suggested. He then smiled at something in the distance. Alexis was coming back.

"Hey Ponyboy." She said, "I had to go to my locker."

"Well, well, well. Who are you, pretty lady?" Two Bit asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "This your girlfriend Pony?"

"No." Alexis answered, "I'm Alexandra, but you can call me, Alex, Alexis, Ally, or Lexi, but if you call me Alexandra, you'll never have kids." She threatened.

"Fair enough." Two Bit said, "I have problems with my name too, it's Keith but everyone calls me Two Bit."

"Oh? Why is that?" Alex asked.

"He's known for two things: shoplifting and his swichblade." I answered.

"Yeah." Two Bit said, "We where just going to go to the DX station, want to tag along?"

"Sure thing." She said, following them to the DX station.

"Hey Sodapop." I greeted my older brother.

"Hey Steve." Two bit said.

"Who's this?" Steve asked.

"Alex." She said, "You can call me that or Alexis, Ally, or Lexi."

"Interesting." He said, "That your full name?"

"No, it's Alexandra, but don't call me that. I ain't kidding."

"Well, I'm Steve and this here is Sodapop." He pointed to Soda.

"Cool." She replied, "I like your name." She told Soda.

"That's a first." Soda smiled, "Thanks."

She nodded, "How do you guys know each other?"

"Soda's my brother, and Steve and Two Bit are in our gang."

"Gang?"

"Yeah, we're Greasers." Steve said, proudly.

I expected her to leave or to be grossed out but she said, "Hmmm... Never met a Greaser before. You guys are cool though."

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis?" I heard a voice growl, "Why aren't you in school?" I turned to face Darry and Jillian. Jillian didn't have to go to school until next week.

"Umm..." I tried to find the right words.

"Darry, came down." Soda said, "He just came to see us."

Darry then looked to Alex, "Who are you?" He hissed.

He was in her face, but she didn't back down, "I'm Alexandra, but don't call me that. Call me Alex, Alexis, Ally, and Lexi." She then turned to me, "Is there anyone else I have to introduce myself to?" I shook my head.

"I'm Jillian, but you can call me Jill." Jillian introduced, "And this is Darry. My, Soda's, and Ponyboy's older brother and the leader of our gang."

"Cool. You're in a gang?" She asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Jillian asked.

"No, I'm not. It'd probably be cool though." She said. They all looked at Darry hopefully.

"You want to be in our gang?" He asked after a while.

"Okay. Why not."

"Can you fight?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Jillian asked.

"Naw, I have a car, some money, and my suitcases, but I don't mind." Alex answered.

"Well, we do." Soda said, "You can come to our place."

"Cool." She said.

~Butterfly~

Later, it was decided that Alex would sleep on a spare mattress in Soda and Ponyboy's room. Ponyboy walked into the room, while Alex was sitting on the window sill looking out.

"Hi." She greeted.

"I want to something." I said.

"Okay, what?" She asked.

"What are you? A Soc or Greaser?" I asked. She acted and looked like a Greaser, but she was hanging out with Socs.

"I don't know." She answered, unsure, "What do you think I am?

I didn't have an answer, "I don't know, but as a part of the gang, I'd have to say Greaser. You know... I'll get back to you on that."

* * *

A/N: A lot of Dialoge in this Chapter. Ehh... whatever. _**Please Follow, favorite, or review!Thank You!**_


End file.
